


pretend you love me

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про Эрику.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretend you love me

**Author's Note:**

> для Сенбернары

Она ведет себя как настоящая девочка: носит каблуки и платья, красит губы помадой и завивает волосы.

Парни не могут не заметить, что из противной гусеницы она прекратилась в настоящую бабочку.

Ее хочется поймать, рассмотреть. Зажать в кулаке, зная, что не достанется больше никому.

Эрику эту устраивает, она улыбается и точно знает, как сильно нужно прогнуть спину, притягивая взгляды.

Но все они для нее одинаковые. Не лица, а безликие маски. Все слова, подарки, каждый раз она может наперед угадать, что будет дальше.

Никто не говорит «я люблю тебя».

Во взгляде каждого читается только «я люблю себя рядом с тобой».

Она забывает их всех, замазывает воспоминания о предыдущих кем-то новым.

Настоящая девочка никогда не покажет слез тем, кому нет до них дела.


End file.
